Banana Pancakes
by SpiritBox
Summary: Short song fic to Jack Johnson's Banana Pancakes. One shotDracoHermione Fluff Alert!


My first D/Hr piece…it's a bit of a songfic, though less so than I had originally planned. Oh well. Please take a few minutes to review and let me know what you think! This is only my second stab at writing, so please go easy on me. )

* * *

Disclaimer: As much as I wished I own Draco, I don't. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. The song _Banana Pancakes _belongs to Jack Johnson, and probably some record company.

* * *

_Can't you see that it's just rainin'  
There ain't no need to go outside _

Draco slowly opened one eye,then the other, and turned his head to look out the window of the flat that he shares with Hermione. His grey eyes were met with a grey and dreary day. The soft sounds of the rain threatened to lull him back to sleep. He stifled a yawn, and glanced at the clock, 7:32am. He turned to look at the sleeping witch snuggled by his side, and turned back out to the window and the dismal weather. He quickly decided that he wanted nothing more but to stay indoors with his lovely girlfriend of 2 years. By the look of things, the alarm was set to go off at 8am. At 7:33am, Operation-Keep-Hermione-From-Going-To-Work-Today has commenced. Though Draco had less than half an hour to achieve his goal, he wasn't going to sweat it. Malfoys don't "sweat," first of all, and they most certainly don't worry. Draco was almost positive that it was in the bylaws of being a Malfoy, or something.

_  
But baby, you hardly even notice  
When I try to show you  
this song It's meant to keep you  
From doin' what you're supposed to  
Like wakin' up too early  
Maybe we could sleep in  
I'll make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like it's the weekend now _

Draco quietly hopped out of bed, trying his best to not wake Hermione. He tensed when he saw Hermione stirred and mumble something in her sleep, but thankfully she didn't wake. Draco absent mindedly marveled at she managed to talk even in her sleep. But then again, that was one of his favorite things about his girl.

As Draco busied himself in the kitchen, he thought back on how he ended up with the Gryiffindor bookworm. The whirlwind that was their Seventh year and being appointed Head Boy and Head Girl – respectively, followed by Draco changing sides to spy for the Light side have all worked to paved the groundworks for their budding relationship. Nonetheless, it still came as a shock as to how easily he allowed himself to fall for Hermione, and how quickly they managed to fall in love. After graduation they have moved in together, and Draco has taken over the management of the Malfoy estates and businesses. Hermione has taken up a job at the Ministry, working in Muggle Relations. In the two short years since graduation, she has claimed her way up to assistant director. Along with her hardworking nature, she was passionate and her work, and it made her extremely happy.

Which is why it would be such a challenge for Draco to convince her to play hooky from work today. But the Slytherin in him couldn't resist the challenge. Draco quickly glanced at the clock in the kitchen as he placed the pancakes onto a place: 10 minutes to eight, just in time. After grabbing some orange juice and fresh strawberries and piling everything on a breakfast tray, Draco quickly returned to the bedroom.

_The telephone singing, ringing, it's too early  
Don't pick it up  
We don't need to  
We got everything we need right here  
And everything we need is enough  
It's just so easy  
When the whole world fits inside of your arms_

Hermione yawned and opened her eyes to two things: both of which she didn't like. 1. It was raining, and 2. Draco wasn't snoring away next to her. She frowned as she wondered where her missing boyfriend could be, but before she could even form a coherent thought (it _was_ quite early in the morning, mind you) her boyfriend came striding into the room, holding a breakfast tray and sporting the Smirk. Hermione quickly assessed the situation, breakfast in bed AND the Smirk. This ought to be good.

The Smirk played a major role in her participation in many a dubious plans concocted by her loving – if sometimes devious boyfriend. It was partly because of the Smirk that convinced Hermione that it was a good idea to leave Ron and Padma's engagement party early to er, celebrate a bit on their own. It was also the Smirk that had convince Hermione that having sex in the bathroom of the ritizest restaurant in town was a good idea. Hermione could think of many more instances where the Smirk was used, and she blushed when she thought of how most of the time it resulted in the same outcome. The same very good, and _very _enjoyable outcome.

Draco climbed into the bed and kissed her quickly on the cheek before pulling her close to him. She smiled up at her handsome boyfriend before digging into the scrumptious breakfast. Though no one would believe it, Hermione have taught Draco how to cook the muggle way shortly after they started dating. And looking at how Draco turned out to have a knack for cooking, she definitely reaped in the benefits.

_Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm_

_Wake up slow, wake up slow_

They sat like this for a couple of minutes, Hermione taking a bite, and then feeding a bite to Draco (who mentally congratulated himself on making such delectable pancakes), but were soon interrupted by the loud "beep beep" of the alarm. Reaching over Hermione, Draco silenced the alarm before turning back to Hermione, his signature Smirk in full effect. Slowly catching on to his plan, Hermione smirked in return, and moved the tray off to the side of the bed. Throwing her arms around Draco's neck, she leaned in and whispered, "I think I'll just stay in today, how does that sound?" In reply, Draco brought his mouth to hers, and pulled her down onto the bed with him.

Outside, the sound of the wind and the rain drowned out the moans and the giggles of our two young lovers.

Operation Keep-Hermione-From-Going-To-Work-Today: Completed

_We gotta wake up slow…._


End file.
